Amenesia
by konan uchiha namikaze
Summary: /FLSN/ Sasuke y Naruto siempre los mejores amigos, rivales, compañeros y ¿amantes? Una historia que se escribe con la sangre de varias personas, una mentira que les costara muy caro. Recuerdos que jamás tuvo y nunca reconoció como suyos. si lo recuerdas es que fue verdadero y si no... jamás sucedió
1. pelea

Amnesia Cap. 1

La pelea

Un chico de hermosos ojos azules, con cuerpo de infarto y con destellantes cabellos rubios, los cuales lo singularizaba, se encontraba corriendo en las calles de konoha llamando la atención de todos los aldeanos.

-!Rameen¡-gritaba eufórico mientras todos los aldeanos volteaban a verlo y sin razón aparente siempre que miraban al lindo rubio así de alegre se les escapaba una sonrisa muy cálida. El chico que alegraba su vida era nada más ni nada menos que, Naruto Uzumaki, el héroe de konoha y el próximo a ser el hokage, el cual defendió a capa y espada la aldea del ataque de Pain y Madara, matándolos y devolviendo la tranquilidad de todos los países ninjas, pero después de que los líderes de la organización más peligrosa del las cinco naciones murieran, Uchiha Sasuke, desapareció como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, sabía del mencionado, pero al pasar el tiempo fueron informados que los shinobis más peligroso de las naciones ninjas desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno.

Ya había pasado unos dos años desde que Uchiha Madara había muerto en manos de Naruto, todos se sentían más seguros, todos pensaban que estaban a salvo, pero que equivocados estaban.

Nuestro lindo kitsune se encontraba a unos pasos de Ichiraku cuando de repente escucho un estruendo el cual provenía de la entrada sur de konoha.

-¿qué diablos?-susurro para sí mismo mientras acumulaba chacra en sus pies y de un gran salto subió al techo de una casa. Desde ese lugar se podía visualizar un gran telón de humo el cual se extendía.

-nos atacan-ideo rápidamente para tomar su camino.

Después de unos cinco minutos saltando por los techos a toda velocidad, el rubio ya llegaba al lugar en donde se había levantado el telón de humo, como varios shinobis de su generación y la hokage, cuando estaban a unos metros de la entrada de la aldea absolutamente todos se quedaron helados y pálidos al reconocer una figura entre el humo, el cual a un no se dispersaba.

-_¿que…Que…hace aquí?-_se preguntaba interiormente, mientras trataba de procesar lo que acababa de ver.

Cuando salió del shock en el cual se encontraba, al igual que todos. Algo en su interior le decía que si no hacia algo pronto todo iba a salir muy mal. Así que sin previo aviso dio un gran salto, el cual sorprendió a todos.

-¡Naruto!-grito Tsunade al ver que trataba de hacer su niño.

-baka-susurro inaudiblemente Sakura mientras una mueca de enojo se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¡Sasuke!-grito Naruto ya con un puño en sus manos, el cual estaba decido a plantarse en el rostro del azabache, pero algo le falló en ese momento, el mencionado había detenido su golpe a una distancia de cinco centímetros del rostro de Sasuke, todos se quedaron anonadados hasta el mismísimo Sasuke.

Este mismo cuestionamiento se hacia Naruto en su mente.

_-¿qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me detuve?.. ¿Acaso esto lo hiciste tu Kyubi?-_pregunto aun confundido.

**-no, cachorro, yo no fui-**respondió seriamente, pero su mente divagaba en buscar la respuesta por la reciente acción del rubio.

-_entonces ¿Por qué?-_se preguntaba.

Pero su hilo de pensamientos fue roto repentinamente al sentir un golpe del enemigo en su cuerpo, este golpe fue tan fuerte que lo lanzo varios metros del lugar.

-¡Ahh!-grito Naruto al sentir como el puño de uno de sus enemigos se enterraba fuertemente en su estomago, provocándole un ardor sumamente doloroso en la zona afectada y enviándolo a varios metros del lugar.

-¡Naruto!-gritaron todos sus compañeros preocupados al ver como el rubio caía de lleno al suelo y giraba en este.

-¿te encuentras bien? Naruto-kun-lo ayudo a levantarse una peli azul de ojos blancos, sentía como el rubio se apoyaba de lleno en su cuerpo, y se reincorporaba nuevamente.

-si… si me encuentro bien..Hinata- respondió mientras que con su maga se limpiaba un hilito de sangre que bajaba de su boca. Fijo su vista hacia Sasuke y lo que vio no le gusto nada, en ese lugar se encontraba los tres shinobis más peligrosos de las cinco naciones, junto al mencionado, el cual denotaba molestia hacia el joven peli café que había golpeado al rubio en el estomago, esa mirada helaba la sangre de todos menos del aludido.

Uno de ellos era Hito, un chico de 15 años, el menor de todos, pero el más sádico, poseía piel pálida, cabello blanco y ojos color lilas, ninja de la aldea de la hierba. El cual poseía un kekengenkay muy extraño, a simple vista parecía un simple ninja de elemento agua, pero él, en realidad controlaba la sangre de las personas, este sujeto fue reconocido inmediatamente por Naruto y por todos los presentes, porque el mencionado se encontraba en el libro bingo, al igual que los demás.

El otro era Hao, un joven de por lo menos 18 años, piel morena y cabello café igual que sus ojos, un ninja de la aldea de la nube. El cual también poseía un kekengenkay muy poderoso y fatal, este jutsu consistía en arrebatar las almas de las personas, así quedándose con todos sus conocimientos y jutsus.

Y por último, Kanon, un chico de 18 años, de piel morena, con ojos rojos como la sangre y cabello del mismo color, ninja de la aldea de la roca. El más peligroso de todos. Por su kekengenkay mortal, su poder consistía en controlar el elemento de vida y muerte, con el cual puede traer a personas a la vida sin ningún sacrificio humano, solo con decir su nombre y controlarlo a voluntad, este justu es muy parecido al jutsu de Orochimaru, solo que es mucho más poderoso que este.

Todos los ninjas que se encontraban en ese lugar no lo podían creer, era imposible. Sasuke, se había aliado con los ninjas más peligrosos y buscados de las cinco naciones ninjas.

-¡¿que buscan?!-grito Tsunade, saliendo de su shock. El tono de voz que empleaba la rubia, era alarmante, llena de furia mesclada con algo de miedo.

-hum-Sasuke solo respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado y una mirada serena- anda, diles Kanon- ordenó al moreno.

El mencionado solo dibujo una sonrisa de maniaco que a todos dio miedo-hum, venimos a destruir la aldea y a matar a los concejeros- dijo con simpleza pero sin desaparecer esa sonrisa.

Después de estas palabras dichas por el pelirrojo todos tomaron posición de batalla, hasta Naruto el cual se encontraba cerca de Hinata.

_-¿qué paso? ¿Por qué no lo pude golpear?-_se preguntaba internamente, aun intentado encontrar la razón del porque, su cuerpo se había detenido en ese momento. El rubio no lo entendía.

-Sasuke-llamo el peli café, llamando la atención del aludido y de todos- ¡ja..! ¿Quieres que pelemos con estos debiluchos?-preguntaba con desgano y repudio en sus palabras mesclado con algo de gracia.

-¿acaso tienes alguna otra opción?-dijo Sasuke, que hasta el momento no había pronunciado palabra mostrando sus típicas sonrisas.

-tsk-bufo- esto va a ser muy aburrido-bostezaba el oji lila- y Sasuke-san- llamo la atención del mencionado para recibir una mirada serena y desinteresada del aludido- ¿podemos matarlos a todos?- mando su vista hacia todos los shinobis que se encontraban ahí, pero detuvo su mirada al ver a cierto lindo rubio cerca de una peli azul-

-sí chicos, pueden matar a quienes quieran, saben que nuestro objetivo es matar a los viejos y destruir esta maldita aldea-sonreía dejando ver su sharingan, el cual provoco un leve estremecimiento en los presentes- pero- recibió una mirada de interrogación de todos- no se atrevan a tocar a ese rubio-apunto a Naruto que estaba shokeado al igual que todos-

-ja- soltó una risita disimulada Hao para ser visto por el azabache- ya lo entiendo Sasuke, no me digas que él es el famoso…-

-Naruto Uzumaki-interrumpió Kanon, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia-

-¿Cómo diablos sabían ellos sobre Naruto? Tal vez porque era el ninja más fuerte de todas las cinco naciones, pero ¿Por qué famoso? Todos los shinobis estaban igual que el rubio, mientras que un oji lila no apartaba la vista de este.

-Hito no intentes nada, ese rubio no puede ser tocado por ninguno, entendido-amenazo, mientras el oji lila solo bajaba la mirada, desde el momento que vio a ese adorable rubio le entraron ganas de violarlo, pero sabia como era Sasuke y no podía hacer nada, porque si intentaba hacer un remoto movimiento no lo contaría.

-lo siento Naruto-san-se disculpo Hao haciendo una reverencia de forma seria-por haberlo golpeado- dejando a todos los ninjas con los ojos cuadrados, porque sencillamente no entendían, el porqué, ese peli café se disculpaba con el rubio.

_-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué dijo eso?-_ se preguntaba interiormente Naruto al ver como el peli café que anteriormente lo había golpeado, se disculpaba con el de una manera tan sincera. Pero por otro lado era, del porque, el azabache había dicho tales palabras, porque según él, el azabache que tenía delante suyo quería matarlo.

-**no lo sé cachorro-**respondió el zorro un poco sorprendido ante las palabras del azabache-**pero siento, que no están aquí solo para matar a los malditos viejo y destruir konoha-**

**-¿**qué tratas de decir con eso? Kyubi- no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y sobre todo ese extraño comportamiento que efectuaba el último descendiente del clan Uchiha hacia su persona.

-**es solo un presentimiento, solo te advierto que tengas cuidado con el bastardo-** recomendó con voz muy preocupada mientras se ocultaba en la oscuridad de una habitación, ya que, ya no existía ninguna celda, el aludido solo asintió para salir de sus pensamientos aun extrañado por la actitud del azabache-

-¿Naruto te encuentras bien?-pregunto la peli azul al ver al rubio algo ido, mientras veía a los tres jóvenes delante suyo.

-¿Dónde están Karin, Suiguetsu y Jugo?-grito Kakashi al notar que los tres shinobis que siempre acompañaban al azabache no estaban con él, y ni siquiera sentía sus presencias por los alrededores y eso les indicaba que no estaban cerca de ahí.

-Ahh ¿esos tres chiflados? Están haciendo de niñeras cuidando a…-

-cállate Sasuke, llévense lejos de aquí a Naruto-saltaba sobre Sasuke la hokage junto con Sakura y Shizune, decididas a clavarle un puñetazo en la cara y clavarle los letales sembous envenenados, pero antes de que estas lograran hacer algo el pequeño Hito se interpuso entre estos, con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras su mano tenia la señal de la efectuación de un jutsu.

-pero Tsunade-sama- decía una peli azul muy preocupada por como la rubia se había alterado.

-¿pero qué rayos sucede aquí?-se preguntaba- esto es algo muy extraño- soltó un susurro audible para la peli azul- pero… pero ¡jamás voy a escapar de aquí y menos teniendo a mi mejor amigo frente a mí, tengo que salvarlo de esa oscuridad, dattebayo!-grito muy decidido mientras levantaba su mano al aire el cual estaba en un puño.

El azabache solo sonrió de medio lado al escuchar lo que había dicho el rubio, esas palabras que siempre decía cuando se encontraba con él, las palabras que no solo eran palabras que se olvidaban en el viento, eran palabras llenas de determinación y de seguridad, sin una pizca de falsedad ni duda, palabras que le recordaban tanto a ese pequeño mocoso que siempre lo molestaba. Pero al mismo tiempo su ceño se fruncía con molestia, al darse cuenta de algo.

-¡llévense a Naruto lejos de aquí!-sonaba desesperada, como si fuera que el rubio se quedara en ese lugar por más tiempo le fuera pasar algo muy malo-Kakashi, Yamato, esto es una orden-grito autoritaria, para que los dos ninjas solo asintieran y tomaran al rubio con fuerza, el cual trataba de resistirse con excusas de que se tenía que quedar ahí para detener a Sasuke y proteger la aldea, pero antes de que pudiera seguir negándose el peli plata levanto en su totalidad la banda que tenia cubierto uno de sus ojos, mostrando el sharingan, logrando que el rubio callera inconsciente.

- chitón (estilo sangre)-ante estas palabras las aludidas quedaron totalmente frías- Kin niku seigyo no jutsu (arte de control muscular) estas eran las últimas palabras que escucho el rubio antes caer en la inconsciencia total.

Despertaba todo sudado por la pesadilla o mejor dicho recuerdo que acababa de tener, odiaba recordar esos momentos tan dolorosos de su vida, fue en aquella batalla que Tsunade como Shizune habían muerto, Sakura había salido muy mal herida de ese enfrentamiento. Odiaba a ese Uchiha con toda su alma, le arrebato a las últimas personas que en verdad quería como una familia en este mundo. El rubio, ahora solo quería que el azabache se pudriera en esa cárcel, en el cual ya estaba encerrado más de 15 años.


	2. visita

Cap2

Visita

_- chitón (estilo sangre)-ante estas palabras las aludidas quedaron totalmente frías- __Kin niku seigyo no jutsu (__arte de control muscular) estas eran las últimas palabras que escucho el rubio antes caer en la inconsciencia total._

_Despertaba todo sudado por la pesadilla o mejor dicho recuerdo que acababa de tener, odiaba recordar esos momentos tan dolorosos de su vida, fue en aquella batalla que Tsunade como Shizune habían muerto, Sakura había salido muy mal herida de ese enfrentamiento. Odiaba a ese Uchiha con toda su alma, le arrebato a las últimas personas que en verdad quería como una familia en este mundo. El rubio, ahora solo quería que el azabache se pudriera en esa cárcel, en el cual ya estaba encerrado más de 15 años._

/

-hokage-sama ¿lo interrumpo?- mostro su rosto una joven peli naranja.

-no Moegi, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-pregunto viendo a la aldea por el gran ventanal.

-es el preso 1821- recordaba perfectamente ese número, ya que, tantas veces lo había memorizado durante esas noches de tristeza, acompañado solamente por la soledad absoluta de su habitación.

-Uchiha-susurro inaudible

-el preso 1821, Uchiha Sasuke, junto con los presos 2526 Takana Hito, 2475 Yuruzei Hao y 4759 Youji Kanon, de nuevo están crenado problemas en la cárcel de alta seguridad de konoha ¿Qué hacemos? hokage-sa..-la peli naranja fue interrumpida.

-no te preocupes Moegi, yo iré a resolver este problema- su tono de voz sonaba totalmente frio, que estremeció a la peli naranja la cual sintió tristeza al recordar que su "jefecito" no era así, recordaba todas las travesuras, todos los juegos, todas las peleas con ese rubio que ya no era ni la sombra de lo que era hacia 15 años atrás.

El rubio al sentir que la joven salía de su oficina, no lo pensó dos veces, y salió de un gran salto por la ventana de la oficina, para salir disparado hacia la cárcel de konoha.

-creo que ya es hora de volvernos a ver Sasuke- hablaba consigo mismo, mientras sentía como el viento golpeaba sus cabellos dorados.

-¿Qué…que hace aquí hokage-sama?-el guardia que custodiaba la entrada de la gran edificación estaba totalmente sorprendido al ver al rubio frente suyo, con ese semblante serio que intimidaba a cualquiera-

-déjame pasar Yoshiro -veía al joven que tenía delante suyo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, el cual hizo que el mencionado se estremeciera- guíame hasta la celda del preso1821- caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de esa oscura y fría cárcel; acompañados solamente por eco que resonaba repetidamente, provocado por el calzado de los shinobis.

-con Uchiha Sasuke- le dolía escuchar ese nombre, haciendo que un leve dolor en su pecho apareciera.

- te dije que me llevaras con el preso 1821, no que me digieras quien es-hablo muy serio, viendo hacia delante. El joven que se encontraba detrás de este sintió como un aura negra cubría a su hokage.

-lo… siento hokage-sama- se disculpaba por la intromisión que había hecho_-Naruto ni chan ¿qué te sucedió_?-se preguntaba con pesar el joven viendo a su "jefazo" así de frio-

-no tienes porque disculparte Udon- hablo repentinamente al sentir la mirada triste del joven con anteojos.

El silencio reinaba en esos pasillos, ninguno decía nada, el joven extrañaba a ese rubio escandaloso que siempre peleaba con su mejor amigo, pero ahora, solo la seriedad y la frialdad se hacían presentes, sabía que le había afectado el saber que Tsunade como Shizune habían fallecido a manos del Uchiha, pero nunca imagino que fuera para tanto.

-ya llegamos hokage-sama- se situaba delante de una celda oscura, en la cual no parecía que hubiera nadie-preso 1821 aquí está el hokage-informo solo para recibir un bufido.

-hum-su mirada ónix se encontraba clavada en el piso de aquella celda, cuantas veces deseaba salir de esa maldita cárcel, que lo tenía por más de 14 o 15 años, ya ni sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que fue arrestado, desde ese día causaba problemas junto con Hao, Kanon y Hito, tratando de encontrar la manera de salir de ese lugar, pero siempre los sorprendían. Para unos ninjas tan fuertes como ellos no hubiera sido ningún problema salir de ese lugar, si no fuera, por ese maldito jutsu de supresión de chacra, ya estuvieran lejos, cerca de… -sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

-cuanto tiempo… Sasuke-soltaba con odio mesclado con algo de burla, el aludido solo levanto su vista al escuchar esa voz tan conocida para él, que solo veía al suelo, para encontrarse con esos zafiros tan hermosos que le encantaban pero se sorprendió al verlos sin vida, sin ese hermoso brillo que lo caracterizaba.

-Naruto-susurro-_¿Qué te sucedió?_-pensó con pesar al verlo.

-para ti hokage-sama-reiteró el rubio con mucha arrogancia.

El aludido solo saco una sonrisa-a que se debe el honor, que el honorable líder de konoha, venga por estos calabozos-su voz sonaba tan sarcástica como burlona, la cual solo hizo fruncir el seño del aludido, mostrándose una mueca de enojo.

- y ¿por qué no? Si la persona a quien más odio está detrás de estas rejas como la miserable rata que es, pudriéndose por más de 15 años, encerrado sin ver ni un mísero rayo de luz-soltaba cada palabra con mas veneno que la anterior. Mientras veía a su ex mejor amigo como una miserable cucaracha- no sabes cuánto me alegra verte así, Sasuke-escupió la última palabra con gran odio.

-dobe-esa palabra resonó en toda la silenciosa celda, logrando un eco único, ese apodo que tanto conocía-has cambiado, ya no eres la persona a quien… ame-lo ultimo lo pronuncio con melancolía y casi en un susurro.

-así es, ya no soy más ese tonto y estúpido rubio que cayó en tus mentiras, ya no soy ese ingenuo que hacia todo por ti, ya no soy más ese Naruto, ese Naruto murió hace quince años, cuando mataste a Tsunade no ba-chan y a Shizune- nee chan, con la ayuda de tus miserables amiguitos que dejaron en coma a Sakura-chan que a un no despier… espera ¿a quién amaste?- callo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho el azabache-ja, Sasuke no bromees, tu nunca me amaste y yo tampoco- el aludido habría los ojos de par en par mientras escuchaba lo que decía su rubio.

-pero Naruto tu…-

- ¿yo qué? Sasuke. No me digas que el último miembro del clan Uchiha está enamorado del lord hokage de la hoja, perdón, pero creo que confundiste, lo que ciento por ti- sonreía con malicia- solo era amistad, la promesa de traerte de nuevo a konoha. Entiéndelo no te ame y tampoco te voy a mar, ¿sabes el porqué? Porque somos HOMBRES- recalco la última palabra.-

-…-tras esas frías rejas el azabache solo habría de sobremanera esos ojos brunos que lo caracterizaban, mostrando confusión y sorpresa, ante tales palabras dichas por el rubio-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!-se levanto bruscamente de su lugar, apareciendo frente de esas rejas, que lo aprisionaban; mientras sacaba sus dos manos por aquellos barrotes, y con sus manos agarraba fuertemente el cuello de la capa del hokage, para atraerlo a él y a consecuencia que el rubio se estampara en el metal que lo separaba del Uchiha.

-¡hokage-sama!- la voz del peli café sonaba tan preocupada, como no lo iba a estar, si en un momento a otro vio a su "jefecito" ser atraído bruscamente hacia el azabache. El peli café a un se preocupaba por el rubio, no porque fuera el hokage, si no porque era su amigo, su oni-chan, no le importaba que hubiera cambiado drásticamente en todos esos años, sabía perfectamente que ese rubio imperativo aun estaba dentro muy dentro de esa frio rubio.

Los reos al escuchar el grito de uno de sus guardias y el cuerpo de alguien que chocaba contra los barrotes, sin pensarlo dos veces sacaron sus cabezas por las rejas de sus respectivas celdas, su sorpresa fue notoria, al ver esa cabellera rubia.

-¿Quién es ese?-preguntaba uno de los reos a su compañero de celda el cual veía expectante al rubio.

- el… es Uzumaki…Naruto-su sorpresa era notoria.

-¿el contenedor del Kyubi?- habría sus ojos igualmente por la sorpresa. Nunca se había imaginado que ese tonto niño el cual corría por toda la aldea algún día, llegaría a der el hokage. Ya que estaba encerrado en esa celda ya más de 20 años-

-no te preocupes Udon- sonrió al ver a su mejor amigo tomar esa actitud de furia-creo que nunca cambiaras Sasuke, ya que-estaba más fresco que una lechuga, no le importaba estar a unos milímetros del suelo, al contrario le encantaba ver esa mirada furiosa, llena de ira, con una pizca de tristeza. Pero lo ultimo le daba igual.-tienes el sharingan activado pese a tener el sello de supresión de chacra. Me sorprendes, Sasuke, no podía esperar menos del último Uchiha, pero veo que el sello ya te está afectando- veía con gracia las facciones de dolor que ponía el azabache-

-¡repite lo que dijiste Naruto!-exigía el moreno. Ya le daba igual que su cuerpo se quemara por dentro por liberar su chacra.

El rubio no entendía la actitud que estaba tomando su ex amigo, pero tampoco le importaba- ¿qué me alegra que te pudras en esta cárcel? O ¿Qué nunca te ame?-de un momento al otro el rubio ya estaba en el suelo- creo que fue lo último-sonreía con sorna, mientras se levantaba del suelo, ya que, el moreno, lo había lanzado con todas sus fuerzas-

Los reos veían la escena algunos con gracia, otros con sorpresa y otros con ¿tristeza? Los reos que miraban con gracia aquella escena que se efectuaba delante de sus ojos, sabían perfectamente que cuando el rubio se fuera, el Uchiha sería castigado de la peor manera posible, sabían cuál era el castigo que tenía cuando este y sus compañeros trataban de escapar, pero con lo que acababa de hacerle al hokage su castigo sería mucho peor. Aquellos que miraban con sorpresa aquella escena, eran los reos que alguna vez habían tratado con aquel rubio, recordaban como aquel rubio se expresaba del azabache en su adolescencia, su mejor amigo, no entendían, el porqué, ese rubio trataba como toda una basura a su amigo de infancia. Solo algunos miraban con tristeza aquella escena, sabían perfectamente lo que había sucedido entre estos dos.

-¡puedo perdonarte que nos hayas….!- el azabache estaba más que histérico, hace tiempo que no tenía esa actitud y menos con el rubio, pero las palabras habían quedado muertas en su garganta. Mientras el rubio miraba extrañado al azabache por las palabras dichas.

-¿perdonarme? Creo que tantos años tras estas rejas te están volviendo loco mi "querido amigo". Tú deberías pedirme perdón. Pero conozco perfectamente ese orgullo que te cargas, así que nunca lo esperé y nunca lo aceptaré-

-¡uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh!-se escucho de parte de todos los reos, el rubio solo enarcó una ceja demostrando molestia ante tal actitud tan infantil, mientras se levantaba del suelo-

-¡urusai!-grito con esa voz fría y llena de seriedad que helo la sangre de todos los reos, mientras a la cárcel llegaba nuevamente ese silencio tan incomodo. Los que conocían al rubio, nunca imaginaron una actitud así proveniente del chico más alegre de konoha.

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-_ se preguntaba el azabache mientras se tocaba su garganta con una de sus manos y sonrió resignado al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía- _ahora entiendo el porqué Kanon, Hito, Hao y yo tenemos sellos diferentes a los de los demás, esto me inquieta -_se hundió en sus pensamientos.

-¿no me digas que el ratón te comió la lengua?-preguntaba con gracia mientras veía al azabache tocándose la garganta mientras la mirada de este estaba perdida en un punto inexacto de la celda.

-hum-solo sonrió de medio lado el azabache al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, no podía hacer nada. Levanto su vista hacia el rubio que lo veía con una sonrisa satisfactoria, como diciéndole "púdrete Sasuke", definitivamente le habían hecho algo. Su sonrisa se ensancho mas al ver al rubio, quien solo frunció el seño-¿dices que la perra de Sakura está a un en coma?- esta pregunta le llego de improviso, haciéndole que apretara sus puños hasta hacerlos blancos por la fuerza que imponía en ellos; le dolía tanto escuchar ese nombre, el nombre de su querida amiga Sakura, pero a la vez, le entraban una furia que no podía contener al escuchar como ese azabache se refería a su gran amiga de la infancia.

-como siempre tan grosero Uchiha-reprimía sus ganas de golpearlo- y no puedo creer que tengas tan mala memoria, pero si, Sakura-chan sigue en coma por tu maldito tsukuyomi- lo ultimo lo dijo con tanta rabia.

-Ahh- sonreía- ya lo recuerdo, la única ninja medico que puede sacar a alguien de ese genjutsu era la vieja borracha ¿no? ¿Sabes? que aun recuerdo en qué clase de genjutsu la metí, espero que sufra en ese mundo, se lo tiene bien merecido esa zorra- sonreía con sadismos y altanería.

-¡cállate Sasuke!-ordeno con ira; para enseguida hacer un sello con una de sus manos-

-¡Ahh!- grito de dolor al sentir como el sello que tenía en su cuerpo comenzaba a quemarlo mientras caía al suelo-¡Ahh!- gritaba por el dolor, no tenía idea que Naruto podía controlar el sello, sentía que iba morir en cualquier momento, pero sabía que el sello no podía hacer eso. Los reos escuchaban con temor los gritos del azabache, ¿tan fuerte era ese dolor? Que podía hacer hasta que Uchiha Sasuke gritara de dolor, no querían saberlo y peor no querían estar en los zapatos del moreno, ya que, este siempre se había caracterizado por no mostrar ninguna emoción, ni cuando los guardias lo maltrataban ó lo castigaban, siempre tenía esa actitud seria, no daría el gusto a nadie de verlo así de débil, pero ahora ese jutsu lo hacía gritar, como si eso dependiera de su vida.

-música para mis oídos- sonrió altivamente viendo al azabache retorcerse de dolor en el piso de esa celda.

Ante las palabras omitidas por el rubio, todos los reos y el peli café empezaron a temblar inconscientemente ¿música para mis oídos? Esa sonrisa hacia que les helara la sangre a todos y mucho más su tono de voz. El peli café había escuchado como había cambiado el rubio en este tiempo, pero no lo podía creer, enserio temblaba y veía con terror aquella mirada que tenía el rubio, nunca lo hubiera creído, pero ahora lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, una sonrisa sádica, una mirada que denotaba alegría insana al ver el dolor de otra persona.

-¡Sasuke-san!- grito una voz proveniente de una de aquellas oscuras celdas-

-¿he?- el rubio al escuchar ese grito camino hacia esa dirección, unas cinco celdas más a ala derecha-

- ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos?- decía el peliblanco, viendo al rubio-

-lo mismo digo Hito-kun- sonreía, sin quitar el sello de una de sus manos-¿veo que te preocupas por el Uchiha? Acaso no sientes rencor porque él te encerró por quince años en esta celda-

-no siento nada parecido a eso "hokage –sama"…pero gracias por su preocupación. Siempre estaré cerca de Sasuke-san, pero creo que usted a olvida….- nuevamente ese nudo en la garganta.

- bueno Hito-kun es bueno que estés cerca de los que quieres y respetas- sonrió lo mas falsamente que podía.

-no puedo decir lo mismo de usted "Naruto-san"- hablo tranquilamente.

No tenía ni la menor idea, del porqué, las últimas palabras emitidas por el peliblanco le crearon un dolor punzante en su pecho. Camino de nuevo hasta quedar frente a la celda del azabache mientras este todavía seguía en el suelo emitiendo esos desgarradores gritos de dolor- ya me canse de todo esto-fingió un bostezo para liberar esa técnica a la cual estaba sometiendo al azabache-

-_sentía como si fuera a morir, un dolor insoportable, como si mil agujas te atravesaran una y otra vez y en esas heridas fueran bañadas con alcohol-_tenia la respiración agitada, mientras ese dolor iba disminuyendo poco a poco de su cuerpo, no sabía, si era que el dolor se fuera ó que poco a poco estaba perdiendo la conciencia, pero le apostaba mas a la segunda opción-

-veo que te liaste con muy buenos camaradas, veo que Hito te quiere y te respeta, Sasuke, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de esos tres que ni siquiera han intentado salvarte- se posicionaba de cuclillas, mientras una de sus manos pasaba por los barrotes de la celda del susodicho y con sus dedos acariciaba esos cabellos azabaches, para agarraros con fuerza y levantar sin piedad la cabeza de Sasuke, mientras el rubio seguía con su sonrisa sádica-¿te duele? Sasuke-pregunto- duele no es ¿verdad? Pero sabes que este dolor no se compara con el dolor que ciento en este momento-sin ninguna compasión soltó el mechón de cabello azulado que tenía entre sus dedos y lo dejo que su cabeza golpeara fuertemente con el piso, se levanto de su lugar- ¿Quién se arriesgaría por salvar a un miserable como tú? Uchiha-retomaba la conversación anterior- mírame, yo lo arriesgué todo por ti y termine perdiendo a los seres que más quería en mi vida- su semblante se volvió melancólico- es muy divertido visitarte-continuaba, mientras el azabache caí lentamente y tortuosamente en la inconsciencia- lo voy hacer más seguido, Sasu-teme- lo ultimo lo pronuncio como siempre los hacía, algo que hizo que el azabache se sorprendiera un poco- buenas noches, Sasuke, que sueñes con los angelitos-escucho lo ultimo para caer totalmente en la inconsciencia total.

CONTINUARA

Avance.n.n

_-¿Qué…qué diablos?- no podía articular palabra, en ese momento solo hubiera querido hacerle caso a Kyubi y a su subconsciente._

_-¡Naruto!-escucho la voz de su amiga peli azul, para luego sentir las miradas de todos sobre él. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer. Ahí frente a sus ojos se encontraban dos cuerpos inertes una pelirrubia y una peli negra._

_-Tsunade-no bachan, Shizune-neechan- cayó de rodillas, bajó su mirada azulina que dejaba caer a diestra y siniestra esos cristales salados. Y los cuales preocupaba en demasía a todos sus compañeros._

_-__**¿cachorro te encuentras bien?-**__pregunto preocupado el enorme zorro._

_-¡¿Quién fue?!-grito más que furioso, mientras lagrimas seguían cayendo de esos cielos._

_-ese fue Kanon-escucho una voz ronca y profunda que venía desde sus espaldas, el rubio solo dio media vuelta y no le gusto nada lo que vio-_

_-¿sabías que la vieja borracha era la única que podía sacar a cualquiera del poder del tsukuyomi?-pregunto con gracia el moreno, mientras tenia a una inconsciente Sakura agarrada por sus cabellos rosas-nunca me había gustado el color rosa-soltó sus palabras con asco mientras echaba a un lado el cuerpo ya sin movimiento de Sakura- no te preocupes Naruto, sigue viva, pero en su mente, no-sonreía maniáticamente-_


End file.
